tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
DiedsenBoy as "Dexter" (Return to the Island)
15:26 diedsenboy bb7ed008@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.126.208.8 has joined #personify 15:27 <@TDIFan13> Hi. 15:27 <@TDIFan13> Give us a sec and we'll start. 15:27 Oh, the audition its here. Now I'm feeling a bit awkward. 15:29 <@CD-TDA> Hi, DiedsenBoy. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 15:29 Well, my username is DiedsenBoy and my character's name is Dexter. 15:29 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 15:30 Okay, I'll try. 15:30 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 15:30 <@CD-TDA> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:30 No 15:31 <@CD-TDA> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 15:31 No 15:31 <@CD-TDA> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 15:32 His stereotype is "Fanatic Tech Junkie" and he's a hero. 15:32 Lindsay| ~Dakotacoo@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has joined #personify 15:32 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is LINDSAY. Please begin. 15:32 Like, hey! 15:32 Dexter: Hi Lindsay, how are you? 15:32 I LOVE your outfit! 15:32 15:32 I'm like, not good. 15:33 Heather was SO mean to me, and like, bossing me around and stuff. 15:33 Dexter: Thank you, I also like the color scheme of your clothing. 15:33 But she said that's what friends do so... Oh well! ^.^ 15:33 That is what friends do, right? 15:33 Dexter: Well, even though I like Heather... I think she's a bit wrong about bossing friends around. 15:33 Why? We're BFFs! :( 15:34 Dexter: It's because... How I can explain...? You can't boss the sky to stop raining, right? Bossing friends around is just nice when they are being too scared to doing what they love. 15:35 OMG I totally get it now! 15:35 Maybe I should stop yelling at the sky when it rains then... 15:36 Dexter: Meh... It can work sometimes maybe, but that wasn't the thing I wanted to explain. 15:36 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 15:36 Okay, thanks. 15:36 diedsenboy bb7ed008@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.126.208.8 has left #personify [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions